The present disclosure relates to techniques for providing information associated with financial transactions.
Financial software is increasingly used by entities (such as individuals, organizations and businesses) to aggregate and process information associated with financial transactions that are conducted between the entities and other parties. This powerful class of tools, which encompasses diverse applications such as inventory-management software, customer-management software, accounting software and income-tax software, allows an entity to perform essential functions, such as: conducting business operations, increasing sales, monitoring cashflow and preparing income-tax returns. In other words, financial software provides ‘situational awareness’ about the information to the entity, which, in turn, helps the entity make informed decisions and become more profitable and efficient.
However, this situational awareness is not extended to the other parties in the financial transactions. In particular, even though the financial transactions are conducted between the entity and the other parties, the financial software typically only allows the entity to access the aggregated and processed information. Consequently, the other parties in the financial transactions are not able to leverage the financial software used by the entity to make decisions or to be more efficient, which can limit the advantages provided by the financial software to the entity, as well as the other parties.